spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew's mum's a B****
'''Andrew's Mum is a B**** '''is the third episode of SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki and the only non canon joke episode. Transcript The episode begins as a computer is booted up. A notification pops up displaying 'the following the episode is not to be taken seriously and may be unsuitable for younger viewers. do you wish to continue?' The user clicks yes. He opens up Chrome and goes onto SBFW's chat. FryCookDaBest entered the Krusty Krab. Welcome to the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki chat. Strong language is allowed, so use with discretion. Have fun! PolarKey: Hoi. SBCA: Hi. Tominator777: Hi. Mrs Chanandler Bong: Hi. AndresboniK: What's hoi? PolarKey: We have much to learn my friend. FryCookDaBest: Hi, I'm new here. Could someone explain what we do here? SBCA: We write fanfic about SpongeBob and just mess around. FryCookDaBest: Cool, I like that stuff. PolarKey: I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays AndresboniK: wtf SBCA: He's got the messing about part covered. PolarKey: Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it) AndresboniK: ? PolarKey: Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start AndresboniK: This is getting very weird. FryCookDaBest: Is he always like this? PolarKey: And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart Tominator777: idk PolarKey: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got AndresboniK: Chat mods? Can someone kick him? Mrs Chanandler Bong: I'm pretty sure Poker Face recital is not against the rules. SBCA: Wait, this is Poker Face? FryCookDaBest: What's Poker Face? PolarKey: Can't read my, Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody) SBCA: Yep. AndresboniK: (his text is blurred out) FryCookDaBest: gasp PolarKey: Can't read my, Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got to love nobody) AndresboniK: (his text is blurred out once again) AndresboniK was stung. AndresboniK entered the Krusty Krab PolarKey: Hoi AndresboniK: What's hoi? PolarKey: hOI!!!! i'M tEMMIE!!!! AndresboniK: (blurred) PolarKey: Do you think this is funny? AndresboniK: Yes. PolarKey: Are you having a chuckle? AndresboniK: Die in hell, PolarKey. AndresboniK has been stung for innapropiate behaviour. Mrs Chanandler Bong: welp PolarKey: hahahahaha i would pay for this AndresboniK entered the Krusty Krab. AndresboniK: Die in hell. AndresboniK has been stung. Mrs Chanandler Bong: It's like a rivalry between five year olds. DaBestFryCook: You know what they say about first impressions. AndresboniK has entered the Krusty Krab. AndresboniK: you die mother(blurred) Mrs Chanandler Bong: That's a death threat which is completely unacceptable. AndresboniK: on a chainsaw with satan licking your dick and eating it without anaesthesia and your head being cut off fully awake and feeling the pain and being smashed in a conveyor belt AndresboniK has been stung for inappropriate behaviour. AndresboniK entered the Krusty Krab. SBCA: lol if he gets mad at you you might also be kicked AndresboniK: you have a small dick SBCA: at least i have one AndresboniK has been stung for inappropriate behaviour. PolarKey: OHOHOHOHOHOH SBCA: *mic drop* I'm gonna call it a night, see ya. SBCA is blasting off again! PolarKey: Me tooo. PolarKey is blasting off again! FryCookDaBest: That was lit, I'm beginning to take a liking to this place. Tominator777: Is that to say there was a time where you didn't like it? FryCookDaBest: No, of course not. The user gets a Skype call from Patrick. He answers. Patrick: Hey, what are you doing? SpongeBob: I decided to create an account on that fanon wiki. I just went into chat and this guy got totally murdered, if that's the right word. Patrick: But how could he get murdered via the internet? SpongeBob: For an addict to the site, I'm surprised you don't know your teen-y vocab. Patrick: That's because I don't drive one. SpongeBob: (pause) I don't get it. (pause) How's the whole spin-off thing working out? Patrick: Not too good. It seems everyone keeps copying me first! It's like there's secret people stalking me via the internet! I need help, SpongeBob! I need help! SpongeBob: Well, I'm sure you'll make an original show one day. How'd you like to help me on a show I've been thinking of making? Patrick: That'd be great! What's it about? SpongeBob: Well, it's about me, you and Squidward and we go on pirate adventures! Patrick: Awesome, I'd love too! The user, who is now revealed to be SpongeBob goes back on chat. Tominator777 is blasting off again! FryCookDaBest: You're not leaving too, are you bong? Mrs Chanandler Bong: well, it will be quite boring with just the two of us. Mrs Chanandler Bong is blasting off again! We hear audio from the Skype call. Patrick: SpongeBob? What's the matter? SpongeBob: Oh, nothing. It's just I'm all alone in chat. I'll stay online for a while in case anyone decides to join me. I'll also make that page I was talking about. It's pretty late, you should get some sleep. Patrick: OK, as long as I can get some krabby patties tomorrow, see ya. The Skype call ends as the user stays on the SBFW chat. Category:SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki Category:Temmie Central Category:PolarTem Category:PI Category:Non Canon Category:Joke Episodes